Another Surprise From The Hybrid
by KlarolineStacey
Summary: Klaroline fanfiction - Chapter 1 based on 3x11, the rest of the chapters I hope to give my own ideas. Please read and review! Klaus embraces the fact he is falling for Caroline, but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights to L. J. Smith and The Vampire Diaries.**

**The first chapter is based on 3x11 with my own added information to what I thought could of happened. Next chapter hopefully won't be based completely on TVD.**

**I hope you enjoy! Please review :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Klaus! Please, you gotta help her! She's dying and it's your fault!" <em>Tyler went into vampire mode. He was angry at Klaus, but mainly from the fact that he was still sired to him.

"_You're love is not as strong as I thought…" _Tyler looked at him with confusion, _"You see, when I had compelled Stefan to kill Elena, he fought it, his love for her was so true… Don't worry, I will see to Caroline, I promise. But not for you, for her." _A grin appeared on Klaus' face.

"_I love Caroline!"_ Tyler tried to prove that he loves her as much as Stefan loved Elena, but Klaus still didn't believe it. _"Well if you did, do you think she'd still be in this situation?"_

"_You're the one who told me to bite her!" _Tyler exclaimed still not backing down. "_Do you even know what love is?" _Klaus paused before he replied; he forced his hand around Tyler's throat and pushed him to the wall.

"_I think it's time you left. Go on a little holiday Tyler, far away from Mystic Falls. Leave for a few weeks, maybe a few months. When you come back, you __**will**__ stay away from Caroline." _He dropped ' stern expression got angrier as he stood there watching.

"_LEAVE! NOW!" _With that, Tyler flew out of the door and into the night. Klaus finished his glass, and also bolted off into the night, although he had his destination: the residence of Caroline Forbes.

He knocked on the door lightly, only to be faced with a furious Matt.

"_Matt, Tyler came to me straight after, poor thing. I sent him away to sort his head out. I'm here to help." _Klaus tried to act as polite as possible, knowing he needed to be invited in.

"_Tyler wouldn't of done this, you sired him! This is your fault!" _at this moment, Klaus caught sheriff Forbes appear in behind Matt.

"_Yes I did, but I'm here to make things right, the longer I stay out here, the closer death is coming to Caroline. Sheriff, if you'd please invite me in…"_

"_I know how this works, you want something in return."_ She said while trying to put a brave face on, knowing that he was the only one that could save her daughter.

"_Only your support." _

"_Come in." _She was hesitant but knew it was the right thing to do. Klaus smiled; he could now walk in the house whenever he liked, and this gave him an extra ego boost, although he didn't need it.

He walked up to Caroline's bedroom; there he saw her. Lying, close to death, he felt pity on her; this in fact was his fault. He knew it and so did she.

"_Are you going to kill me?" _Caroline didn't know what to say as she saw the figure appear in her doorway.

"_On your birthday? You really think that low of me?"_ Klaus didn't expect this; a lump came to his throat, although it soon went away after her quick reply.

"_Yes." _She said it fiercely, not regretting what she had basically said.. _**Yes I do think you would because you're such a lowlife. Why would you care if it was my birthday or not! **_But just the simple 'yes' explained all that.

Klaus admired her braveness and honesty; he had not known Caroline at all, only meeting her once or twice while he was trying to hurt her friends. This was also a reason he accepted what she thought of him; she had no other reason for her to think otherwise.

He gently sat on the bed next to her, moving the sheet away from the bite. _"That looks nasty." _He looks at Caroline. _"I'm so sorry my dear, you are what we call, collateral damage."_ He dropped the sheet back down, brushing his hand against her cheek. He then notices the charm bracelet on her wrist. He flicked it to feel how cheap it was. _"I love birthdays…"_

"_What are you… a billion or something?"_ He chuckled; even when dying, she could make silly comments like that. _"No. I'm not." _he smirked at her; she had never really spoken to Klaus before; his voice, the accent, it was enchanting. She just wanted him to keep talking, but she then remembered who he was; the original hybrid. The reason they were both here. She caught the charm bracelet from the corner of her eye; she started to frown, also remembering that it was Tyler who gave her the bracelet, also the one that bit her.

"_Why so sad, love?" _Klaus truly wished to know. _"What's the point in living anymore?" _She looked up, into his eyes, _"I mean, I fail at everything! Especially when it comes to my love life…" _she looked back down after her last comment, only to be moved straight back up and reached the sight of Klaus' eyes. "_But you are free; you could go anywhere…" _He was quickly interrupted by a tearful vampire, _"No. I'm dying."_

Klaus had thought about his next words very quickly, _"And I could let you… die. If that's what you truly wanted. If you believed that your existence has no meaning._" He moved in closer. He hadn't been this open to someone in a long time but felt like he could with this one girl. _"I had thought about it myself once or twice over the years, but I saw what the world had to offer. Caroline, there is a whole world out there waiting for you, filled with great cities, art, music… Genuine beauty."_ Caroline was so intrigued by his words she had forgotten about who she knew him to be, and discovered a whole new side of him; a side she knew he hadn't shown to anyone before.

"_I don't want to die." _With this, tears fell from Caroline's eyes and down her cheeks. Klaus gave a small smile before gently lifting her up and offering his arm. _"Have at it, love." _Caroline bit him; the taste of his sweet blood. The feeling of it rushing down her neck.

"_Happy Birthday Caroline." _He stroked her back after her release. "_Now, rest and you'll be fine." _He let go of her,_ g_ently lying her back down onto her pillow, and then re-laid the quilt so she was comfortable.

He turned to leave, but was stopped when he felt her hand holding his. _"Thank you, Klaus." _He hated the fact she had just thanked him, because he hadn't deserved it. _"Please, this is my fault, there is no need for thank you. Rest." _They gave each other a sad smile, and then he let go of her hand, leaving her to fall asleep peacefully.

The moon shone brightly over Mystic Falls. The stars in the sky twinkled, just like her eyes. What did he think he was doing? Even opening up slightly to Miss Caroline Forbes. The Vampire Barbie. Miss Mystic Falls herself. He regained the image of her sleeping, smiling only for a split second, before smashing his glass at the wall. His face now turned into vampire mode. He turned, attacking one of his hybrids, holding them 6 inches above the ground with his left hand while ripping out their heart out with his right.

"_Having a bad day?" _He could see a figure smirking from the corner of his eye. _"What do you want Stefan." _Klaus let the useless body fall from his hands, although still holding the heart and staring at it.

"_Well first, I want you to suffer; seems like that is working. And then I want you to leave this town. And never come back."_

"_Too bad, because I will get my family back Stefan. Why would I want to leave; I enjoy it here. You forget this was my home before it was yours." _With that, he dropped the heart and turned towards Stefan with a smirk on his face.

"_Is that all you came here to say?" _Stefan greeted Klaus' question with the same smirk Klaus had just given him. They stood there in silence. Klaus got impatient, _"Well? I'm a busy guy Stefan, even at this time. I have somewhere to be." _Stefan just nodded and flew out of the door. This made Klaus un-easy, especially with the events that had just happened with Caroline, Stefan was the last person he wanted to see.

He also rushed out of the house, and didn't stop until he arrived at Caroline's bedroom window. Luckily the window was open; he stared at her with gentle eyes, a grin appearing on his face as he watched her sleep. He placed a long black box on her bedside table, then lightly brushed her cheek and shot straight back out of the window into the night.

Caroline awoke from her dreams the next morning; she felt different. She placed her hand towards where the bite had been rubbing it in relief to feel her healed skin.

She then thought of Klaus; confused at the memory that _he_ had just saved her, with nothing in return.

She tried to make herself believe that she was part of a plan; it was him who told Tyler to bite her anyway.

Something caught the corner of her eye as she shook her head in disbelief. On her bedside table there was a long, black jewellery case. A note lay upon it, _**'From Klaus.'**_She opened up the case to find a stunning diamond bracelet inside. She was shocked at what the hybrid had given her; it was so beautiful.

The words _**'Genuine Beauty'**_replayed over and over inside her head. It was like an enchantment; something that was so magical it couldn't be right in front of her. It certainly couldn't have been given to her by the most thoughtless man she had ever known.

What did this mean? That the hybrid wasn't such a lowlife after all?

"_Shut up Caroline, of course he is." _She spoke this out loud, quickly closed the case and shoved it in her bedside table draw. She slammed her head against her pillow and sighed with frustration. Even Klaus had a good side to him.

A couple of days had passed; Caroline tried to forget about Tyler and Klaus. It was hard though, because every time she closed her eyes, she saw him. What didn't help was that when she spoke to Elena, she was constantly reminded of Klaus.

Elena was getting suspicious; Caroline hadn't spoken over 10 sentences in 2 days.

"_Hey Care, are you okay? You don't really seem yourself lately…" _Elena could always tell when there was something wrong. _"Is it about… Tyler?" _Caroline nodded her head; this wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't a lie either. She had been sad that her ex had bitten her, but the thought of Klaus… she just couldn't understand him.

"_Yeah. It's just…. every time you mention Klaus, I think about him. Tyler that is."_ Tyler was the perfect excuse for Caroline to not hear any more about Klaus. She thought she'd finally gotten away from him.

After she arrived home, there was a knock on the door. She opened it only to find a box with an envelope which had _'Caroline Forbes' _written on it in fancy writing. She only knew one person who had handwriting like that. Klaus. She took the box to her room and opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation to the Mikaelson family ball. On the back it read;

'_Save me a dance._

_Fondly,_

_Klaus'_

She dropped the invitation on her bed in disgust, _"Why would I want to dance with him! He might of saved my life and gave me a beautiful bracelet, but why should I be seen in public with him?" _Her attention drew to the box; curious to what might lie inside. She gasped at the sight of a ravishing blue dress. _"Oh… my… God."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading! :) Like I said, next chapter hopefully have my own ideas. Please review!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

The ball was in a couple of weeks. Caroline had looked everywhere to find a dress but none stood out to her; the one Klaus had given her would of been perfect. But she refused to accept the dress and the bracelet. If she wore them he would of become cocky about it.

As she retired home from an exhausting day of shopping, she went upstairs and got ready for bed. It was only 9pm, but with no luck in finding an outfit, she needed to go out of town to find one. She got into bed and closed her eyes.

"_Caroline…" _a whispering voice called out her name, she turned on her lamp and looked nervously around her room. No one was there. Believing the voice was just in her head, she switched the light back off and returned to her sleep.

It was 4 a.m. Caroline was covered in sweat as she had awoken from a nightmare: Tyler had come back for her, but this time Klaus hadn't saved her. The excruciating pain that exploded in her veins.

What greeted her was the image of Klaus sitting at the end of her bed. She quickly arose sitting as close to the headboard as possible.

"_What are you doing here?" _Caroline's breathing got heavier and faster as she started panicking. She tried to zoom out of bed and head to the door. Unfortunately for her, Klaus had gained a tight grip on her arm. _"I'm not here to hurt you, so please, stop making this hard for me love."_ His grip then loosened once Caroline had stopped squirming.

He trapped her against the wall; his body almost touching hers. She felt like it was on fire. She wasn't going anywhere. _"There's a good girl. You see, there's nothing to be afraid of…"_ He gently brushed her cheek and smiled at her. "_Then why are you here?"_ Caroline seemed to get no answers. She was a feisty girl and Klaus liked that about her. _"I came here to see you."_

"_Yeah right. Why would you want to see me?" _She laughed in disbelief at the thought of the original hybrid being there to simply 'see' her.

"I fancy you." Klaus had explained all feeling towards Caroline in three simple words. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"_Yes." _Klaus seemed confused by this, even though the obvious truth was that they could never be together. "_Why? You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_ A slight smirk appeared on his face.  
><em>"Please let me go<em>." Tears filled her eyes. He obliged, stepping back and letting go of her arm. She moved to her bed and gestured her hand for him to sit next to her. He accepted. _"You can't just tell me things like that… Things are already too complicated. I…"_ Caroline couldn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted: _"Then you must not worry about the words I have just said. I didn't mean any harm by them, sweetheart. I'm sorry." _He gently kissed her forehead and went to leave.

"_Stay. Please." _These were the only words Caroline could force from her throat. She had just said that things were too complicated, and yet she didn't want Klaus to leave her. She couldn't understand the facts of him being this evil, thoughtless murderer he had become known for. To her he had been the perfect gentleman; kind, sweet, caring. She felt safe.

"Are you sure my love?" Caroline nodded. "If you wish…" Klaus then slowly moved up to the bed and got in. Caroline lifted her head and rested it on his chest. He brushed his hand against her face and removed a lock of hair that lay upon her cheek. He gently caressed her back, which gave Caroline enough comfort to peacefully fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Klaus had not stayed until morning. When Caroline had woken up, she was left with a simple note that read:<p>

'_Caroline,_

_I'm sorry I did not stay. I had to leave before you're mother came._

_Klaus'_

She smiled at the fact she didn't have to explain to her mother why Klaus was in her bed. Even though she didn't know either.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, he kept coming back. Every night, 9pm sharp. Just lying there, holding her as she fell into a deep sleep. Klaus had told her anecdotes of kings and princesses. She admired how open he was with her.<p>

Caroline sat there anxiously, twisting her finger around her blond curls, jumping at the slightest noise of the wind. He promised he'd come. But he wasn't there. He was always on time. She couldn't get it around her head. **Always** there.

She decided to call him, no answer.

She started imagining the worst, but then remembered who she was waiting for. He was the most sneakiest man alive; there was no way he would be in trouble.

Resting her head on the pillow, Caroline started to stare out the window, only moving to wipe the tears that were slowly travelling down her rosy-red cheek. But after a few moments she could feel she was not alone. She turned around and saw him. Her face lit up from the sight of his face, until she looked down towards his shirt and hands. They were covered in blood. She wiped the rest of the tears from her face and got up off over the bed, towards the blooded hybrid.

_"Klaus..." _she silently spoke as he had not looked up, just staring at his hands realizing what was covering them.

_"I'm sorry for being late, sweetheart." _He looked into her eyes; tears were welling up once more. She wondered what helpless person had he just killed.

_"I think I should get cleaned up.. I have a surprise for you." _One of his famous smirks appeared on his face as he turned and walked to the bathroom.

Klaus had never had a 'surprise' before; all they did was fall asleep in each others arms. Caroline started smiling at the fact he had even stayed with her. Klaus walked in and she soon stopped. He stood there, no blood, with his shirt off, smiling at Caroline with such graceful eyes.

Caroline couldn't help look down at his body. _"Like what you see?"_ She stopped and looked down to the floor, blushing and giggling to herself that she didn't notice that Klaus was now stood so close that their bodies were touching. Caroline replied, _"I guess I did." _She tried to make her face as serious as she could. Klaus smiled at her, pulling her in closer so that their noses were touching. Their eyes locked together until they moved into a passionate kiss. He quickly pushed her against the wall, although careful not to hurt her. Their kissing getting even more fierce.

Caroline had never felt so alive (giving the circumstances) as she pushed him onto the bed, moving her hands through his golden locks. They stopped for a moment; Klaus looked at her with so much caring in his eyes. He moved his hands down her arms until he felt the bracelet he had given her for her birthday: she had never taken it off.

She stroked his jaw. She felt his stubble, then found his lips. She kissed him, but only once. _"I thought you had a surprise for me?" _They both beamed from ear to ear. Caroline giggled, which made Klaus slightly laugh. _"Let's go then."_

Klaus lifted Caroline up into his arms as they continued smiling. _"Oh Klaus, I didn't know you were so strong!" _Caroline giggled sarcastically. Klaus asked her, _"Ready my love?" _Caroline nodded. She was then swept away.

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, they stopped. Klaus put Caroline down onto the path leading up to a beautiful house. <em>"Close your eyes."<em> Caroline looked at him strangely but did as he requested. He gently placed his hand on her back, leading her through a door, _"You can open them now sweetheart." _As she opened them, her eyes quickly darted around like crazy, analysing her surroundings. She was inside a house, but not just any house, it was more like a mansion. It's antique look gave it a warm cosy feel.

"_Welcome to my home!" _Klaus looked at Caroline seeing that she was too enchanted by her surroundings to even move. He once again placed his hand across her back, but this time also holding her hand gently, leading her up the grand staircase. She had never seen a house so beautiful and clean; she always thought he had just lived in a messy flat, not really staying there often.

"_So my love, are you going to close your mouth or am I going to have to close it myself?"_ He smirked after licking his lips.

"_It's… just so beautiful." _Those were the only words she could speak. Caroline looked over into a bedroom that seemed to be Klaus'. From what she could see, there were photos all over his bed. He quickly closed the door shut, _"There's enough time to explore in there later."_ He winked and she smiled curiously as to what Klaus' room could reveal.

"_Klaus, I know what you are, and I can accept that, but today with the blood…"_

"_I am terribly sorry about that, love. I realised that I was late and I didn't have time to clean myself up."_ Klaus was never sorry about anything, and Caroline knew that somehow she was special. She didn't know why though but she sensed he could be just Klaus, and not the original hybrid murderer. _"But why were you so late?"_ At this point a knot started to tie in her throat and tears filled her eyes. _"Hush, sweetie." _He caressed her head and removed the strand of hair from her face. _"Although I have you, I still want my family back; Stefan is still not co-operating!" _This time his voice strained with sounds of anger. Caroline could understand why he was angry but she didn't want to get in the middle of it as she was a mutual friend to both sides, and she didn't want to see either of them hurt.

_"Are you okay sweetheart?"_ He wiped a tear from her face then moved her closer to him, speaking gently into her ear, _"Please don't cry love, cheer up." _He kissed her forehead. From what was going through Caroline's head nothing could cheer her up unless there was a cure for her and Klaus to become human again. That's all she ever wanted, to be human. To grow old and even have a family of her own. But not even the greatest witch could master a spell like that. They kissed, but suddenly Klaus stopped, and with his super hybrid speed he rushed down the stairs and then rushed back to a confused baby vampire.

"_I'm sorry, but we have a guest, I wasn't expecting them until later" _and with that a strange dark figure arose from the corridor. She could smell the figures aftershave and knew instantly who it was. _"Damon!"_

"_Barbie! What the heck are you doing here?" _Damon looked furious as he turned his face to catch Klaus' eyes. _"What is she doing here Klaus, she has nothing to do with our agreement!"_

"_Oh shut up Damon! He hasn't kidnapped me or anything! So don't get your hopes up, it's not like anyone cares anyway."_ With this, Caroline looked to the floor, and once again she could feel her eyes welling up with tears.

Klaus looked down at her with a frown and turned his head to Damon, but he was right in his face. _"Klaus, she wasn't part of the deal."_

"_And who says she is?"_ Klaus started to get frustrated with the presence of Damon. After all, he had ruined his precious moment with Caroline. _"Look here, I haven't kidnapped her, or even compelled her, like you said yourself, she has nothing to do with our business."_

"_Then why is she **here**?" _Damon tried to calm his voice, knowing that if he didn't get answers soon, he would go crazy.

"_She needed the company." _Klaus tried to keep a smile appearing from his face, _"Can't I have friends, Damon?"_

"_Not when you're a psychopathic murderer who only cares about himself!"_ Before Klaus could reply, Caroline had risen up and pushed them away from each other.

"_Oh just shut up the pair of you!"_ Klaus nodded to her and sat himself back into his seat.

"_Damon, I know this seems really messed up, but I came here. I knew who I was going with - do you really think I'm stupid!"_

"_Yes, I do Barbie!" _and with that Caroline shot out through the door, tears now completely running down her face. She didn't leave Klaus' yard as he stood there, waiting with pain in his eyes. She simply ran towards him, burying her head on his chest. His arms welcomed her embrace, stroking her hair, pulling her in closer as the tears became even powerful.

Klaus was truly saddened at the sight of this innocent girl being stuck in the middle of all his mess. _"Shh, calm down, love. This is all my fault." _Caroline straight away shook her head in disagreement.

"_If… I want…if I want to be with you, then they should just accept it."_ Klaus pulled her away so he could look into her eyes. _"You… you want to be with… me? Even after everything I've done? You still… like me?" _Klaus was seriously shocked. Nobody ever wanted to be with him without being compelled. Caroline shot him a smile, _"Nobody should be treated badly for the things they've done in the past. I've also… killed people."_ He smiled back at her.

He noticed the dark figure in the window. Klaus was sure that they had seen everything. _"Do you want to come back inside?" _he said, looking back at Caroline, although he kept darting his eyes from her to Damon. She then looked back, also noticing him_. "I'm going to have to sort him out first, if you don't mind spending a bit of time alone, sweetheart?"_ She nodded and turned around to move towards the house.

"_Now Damon. Let's talk business. And ONLY our business."_

Caroline had been sitting downstairs in the living room watching TV, until she suddenly heard the door from where Klaus & Damon had been talking. She was surprised that she didn't hear any shouting from the 20 minutes they had been in there. They walked down the staircase. Damon took a quick glance over at the helpless baby vampire and shook his head in disapproval before escaping into the darkness.

"_Thankfully that's over!" _A huge smile appeared on Klaus' face.

"_Did you come to an agreement? Are you getting your family back?" _Caroline eagerly wanted to know how they spent 20 minutes in a room together without ripping each others heads off. _"All in good time sweetie." _He kissed her cheek, and she blushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please rate.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, his hybrids had lead three coffins into Klaus' hallway.

_"Put them with Rebekah." _A grin had lit up his face. He had his family hybrids soon left, and Klaus went to get a drink from his supply of blood. He was not the only one in the room. _"Hello brother."_

"_Elijah, how nice of you to join me. Care for a drink?" _Klaus knew the Salvatore brothers would have woken up his family. A dagger was then plunged into Klaus' back.

"_Did you miss me brother?" _Klaus turned to see his younger brother, Kol.

"_Of course Kol. How could I not?" _Grinning, he pulled out the dagger and threw it in the air, only to be caught be Finn with Rebekah standing behind him_. "Well this is quite the family reunion! Where is mother?" _His siblings looked at him, confused knowing their mother to be dead. Killed by Klaus.

"_I'm right here." _In the doorway stood Esther. The original witch. Their mother who was supposed to be dead. _"Mother?" _Rebekah couldn't believe her eyes.

"_I see Stefan got his witch to bring you back. Come on then? Kill me."_

"_No Niklaus. I'm not here to kill you. I am here to forgive you." _Klaus was stunned by the words his mother had spoke.

"_How could you ever forgive me? I killed you."_

"_We have our family back Niklaus. We can now finally live, together." _She reached out her hand to Kol but was soon pushed away by the embrace of her daughter.

"_Mother, I've planned a ball for our family. I've invited the whole town, but it's up to you to plan the rest." _Klaus gleamed at his mother while the rest of his family stared, confused at him.

"_Were you expecting our arrival Niklaus?" _Finn finally spoke._"Well I didn't think Stefan would actually keep you all for eternity. He had to give you back eventually." _Klaus smirked, raising his glass to his lips and drinking the stale blood. "I_ guess it's just good timing, that you're here."_

Finn shot towards Klaus, stabbing him through the chest with the dagger. Klaus' grip on the glass loosened although before it could smash Finn reached out and caught it, sipping it before speaking, _"Great timing."_

Klaus clenched his fists, staring into his brothers eyes while trying not to lose his temper.

Esther decided to intervene. _"Now, boys. We have a ball to prepare for, please try not to kill each other before then." _Finn let go of the dagger, nodding his head to his mother. Klaus yanked it from his chest and flung it towards the sink._"That goes to __**all**__ of you." _Esther drew her attention towards the others, although this was mainly aimed Kol who was eager to get in on the action. _"Very well mother."_

* * *

><p>With the arrival of his family, Klaus only left his house to see Caroline, even if it was only for a few hours, he wanted to be with her the most. The past couple of nights were awkward. Caroline wanted to speak, but couldn't think of what to say. She knew how much Klaus wanted his family back but he seemed desolate. Only whispering <em>"Goodnight love" <em>while innocently lying there, wrapping his arms around her; she noticed it was tighter than usual, but still gentle.

It was killing her that she couldn't help him.

One night he arrived, at the usual time but with the not so usual smile on his face. A smile Caroline hadn't seen in days.

"_Why so cheery?" _Caroline said with her 'confused look' she normally had this look when she spoke to Klaus. He just grinned and kissed her forehead.

"_You know that my ball is tomorrow night. You are wearing the dress I gave you?" _Caroline forgot about the dress, she had placed it under her bed and tried to forget it was there, that he'd gave it to her. That was before everything that had happened.

"_I guess, since I have nothing else to wear…" _They both smiled at one another._"Then there's only one thing left to ask my dear." _He knelt down onto one knee, took her hands into his and gazed into her deep green eyes.

"_It would be an honour if you, Miss Caroline Forbes, would accompany me tomorrow night."_ Klaus bravely asked Caroline. He didn't know what he'd expect to her reply would be.

_"You mean, me? As your… date? In front of everyone! All your family, Elena, Damon, Stefan!"_ She had to think about this, she looked into Klaus' eyes, he looked down, afraid he would rejected and nearly lost grip of her hands. Although she squeezed them before he could let glanced up at her and Klaus beamed when Caroline's face flushed bright red with the announcement of her acceptance. _"Yes! I will!" _They embraced in a passionate kiss. Everything got heated in a matter of seconds, as she found herself lying below Klaus, with nothing on either of them. Their bare skin touching which felt like their bodies were on fire. The sexual tension that rushed all around their bodies.

Was she really going to sleep with him? _Klaus!_ The original hybrid, who she couldn't help but feel like she was… in **love** with.

* * *

><p>It was morning, Caroline awoke from what she thought was a magical dream and smiled. Although the dream, was in fact reality; she had slept with Klaus.<p>

Even after last night he still left early, but instead of what was normally an empty space, were two small boxes, with the tag reading:

'_I hope for you to wear this tonight,_

_Klaus'_

She nervously opened one, thinking she couldn't find anything that was as exceptionally beautiful as the bracelet he gave her for her birthday, which still laid gently on her wrist.

But she was wrong. There laid a beautiful silver necklace that matched her bracelet. She lightly felt the diamonds with her fingertip then closed the didn't want to open the next, although temptation was too strong. This time she closed her eyes, she peaked out of her right eye to see a pebble lying there on a pale cushion with a piece of parchment wrapped in a red bow.

She placed the box curiously on the bedside table, and opened the parchment. She gasped of what she thought was an odd gift.

'_My dearest Caroline,_

_In this box lies a small pebble that I have kept over a thousand years._

_This is my lucky charm._

_But since I have you, it seems I do not need it anymore. And I want you to have it._

_Klaus'_

Klaus had given her one of his most valuable belongings. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't accept this, she hated accepting the bracelet. But before she had time to think of what to say, there he appeared, beaming at his beautiful girl. He thought about that, Caroline was _his_.

_"Klaus… I can't accept this… The jewellery is just… beautiful and I thank you for it, but the pebble… I don't think I…"_

_"Yes you can sweetheart."_ He moved and sat on the bed next to her, holding her hand. _"Caroline, I want you to have it, the jewellery was owned by a beautiful princess, although not as beautiful as you."_ She smiled at his attempt of flattery, but not backing down to decline the pebble._ "I still can't accept the pebble, Klaus. Why would you give me your lucky charm?"_ Klaus knew exactly why. He truly though he hadn't needed it anymore as he had the most gorgeous woman lying in the bed in front of him.

_"I… I um…"_ It was hard for Klaus to tell her the real reason, with what he really wanted to say could ruin their relationship.

_"Like I said, I didn't need it anymore, I have the most breathtaking woman in the world. Why would I need it?"_ his face was serious, Caroline brought his head to hers, knowing that was all she was going to get out of him, he simply kissed her gently, he knew this wasn't the time to tell Caroline that he was in **love **with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry this one was shorter than the others. Please review!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait... Exams and school are to blame! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everybody had dressed up perfectly for the occasion; the night of the ball had come.<p>

The women had bought the most beautiful and expensive dresses; looking so exquisite, especially Caroline who was in the dress Klaus had given her.

She was also wearing the necklace and bracelet as he requested.

There was a sudden knock on the front door; her heart felt like it was racing (Well it would have been if she was alive).

She rushed down the stairs in a princess-like manner, trying not to miss a step; she was so nervous she couldn't balance. Then, she hesitantly twisted the golden door knob, opened the white door to see a man wearing a black tux; handsome and smart. He was perfect.

He gawped at the vision in front of his eyes; she was stunning and so beautiful, he felt like his heart was going to explode, his mouth was dry and he couldn't speak properly, _"Caroline -" _Klaus looked into her deep green eyes, he was rudely interrupted with a panicked voice.

"_You hate it, I know it's my hair, my make-up…"_ Caroline looked to the floor, unable to finish her sentence.

"_You look beautiful," _he took her hand into his, then raised it to his lips and kissed it gently. Caroline looked back up until their eyes met, smiling at him with such gratefulness.

Klaus may be a killer and evil, but he was always truthful. Caroline appreciated this enormously; it was one of the qualities she loved about him. This is why she knew she couldn't argue with him and just let herself believe that she did look beautiful; it must be true if he says so. _"Are you ready?" _Caroline took a deep breath and nodded, he wrapped her arm into his and he led her to the long black limousine that was waiting outside with a chauffeur (who was compelled to just drive and leave them alone).

Caroline was fidgeting in her seat, _"Are you sure we should do this? I mean, what will people say? Elena hasn't even spoken to me for days, I guess Damon told her about what happened the other week."_

"_Do you really care about what others think? Or are you that ashamed of me?" _Klaus let go of her hand, his heart closed back up and went cold, just like his fists. Caroline looked the other way and started moving closer to the window. _"I think it might be best if we didn't do this. Like you said before, it's too complicated."_

Tears welled in Caroline's eyes but she refused to cry; especially in front of him. _"I guess… Stop the car," _Caroline's voice started to break and she couldn't help but let a tear escape; she was still looking out of the window, _"Now!"_

Klaus compelled the driver to stop, _"Stop here." _Caroline quickly opened the door and ran out into the warm breeze, the hybrid followed her, _"Caroline I'm sorry…"_

"_No! You're not allowed to be sorry! This is my fault, I shouldn't have told you to stay. I started this,"_ Caroline's soft shouting turned to strong whispers, _"I'm going to finish it."_

"_You don't mean that love. We can sort this out, we just need time. Yes it will be hard and complicated but…" _Klaus couldn't find the right words to finish his sentence; he never had to make-up with someone except his family. He only had to rip the others hearts out or rip off their heads.

"_No matter what we decide to do, it will always be." _Caroline walked over to Klaus; these were the exact words he was trying to find. _"Do you still think it's a bad idea? This was your idea remember…" _she seemed to let a little grin slip out.

"_We're going to be late," _A slight smirk appeared on his face for a second, then it became serious again, _"But it is going to be hard, love. If things get too much for you go into my room, here." _Klaus grabbed the silver chain around his neck, which held a key. He placed it around her neck; the chain was long enough to hide the key in her dress. Then they headed back into the car and drove to the ball.

Esther had finished the plan for the ball and everything looked so extravagant. The limousine drove down the long pebbled driveway and stopped right outside the stairs that were lit with candles, which led to the grand mahogany door. Klaus looked over at Caroline, his eyes asking her if she was sure she was ready to do this. Her eyes replied with certainty he moved in slowly, brushing his lips against hers; leading into a kiss. At this moment Caroline didn't really care about what they were about to do; reveal their relationship with the whole town, all she cared was that she was his. And she was happy.

Every single pair of eyes turned to look at the couple that arrived in the doorway, Elena and Damon were the first to turn away and head into the other room, their eyes filled with disapproval and disappointment. But they didn't notice them as they walked through the crowd; people whispering but eventually turning their heads. Klaus walked Caroline towards two dashing men both in black tuxes, the first she had recognised; Elijah. The other - who she thought was extremely handsome - Kol.

"_You remember my brother, Elijah. This is my younger brother, Kol."_ Klaus introduced her to them both, then one after the other they took her hand and kissed it gently; just like Klaus did earlier and Caroline smiled at them politely.

Kol lingered at bit too long for Klaus' liking, _"Might I say you look stunning, I see my brother actually had taste…" _

Music started playing and everyone gathered onto the dance floor, Klaus spoke to his siblings, _"If you excuse us brothers, I think Caroline promised me a dance." _

"_I hope we meet again soon my dear" _Kol said with a grin that soon disappeared as Caroline's hand became entwined with Klaus' as they walked onto the dance floor.

They began dancing, _"You do look stunning in that dress," _Caroline blushed as she tucked her head onto his shoulder, while he rested his cheek against her head as he smiled.

Suddenly as the song came to an end then peering over Klaus' shoulder Caroline could see a small, dark haired girl trying to get her attention. She smiled at gently and kissed his cheek; he then followed her gaze looking at the girl too, and nodded.

"_Elena what's wrong?"_ Elena had a look of panic in her face which got Caroline worried.

Elena looked around the ballroom, _"Follow me,"_ they both moved up the grand staircase and Elena led them into a room, _"Look Caroline this is hard for me to say but I think you should know."_ Elena paused, trying to find the courage to speak, _"Stefan found a way to kill Klaus. He's going to try -"_

"_No!"_ Caroline exclaimed through tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"_But he's a monster Care! Don't you remember what he did to Stefan? To me! He's caused us all so much pain, can't you see that he will always be evil?" _Elena also had the same wetness in her dark brown eyes.

"_I won't let you do this Elena! I care about him and he cares about me. Not everyone can be good, but at least he tries. What about Damon huh? When he was evil -"_ Caroline felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she remembered what Damon had did to her when she was a human.

"_That was different!" _Elena shouted.

"_No. It wasn't! He killed all those innocent people Elena and what about what he did to me? But it seems like you've forgiven him. So don't judge me on who I love."_ Caroline couldn't believe it, this is the first time she has ever spoken this truth out loud but not to the right person.

"_You love him?" _she couldn't believe the words that were just spoken from Caroline's mouth, _"Are you sure he hasn't brain washed you Caroline, I never thought you'd be this stupid!"_ Elena had no other choice as she looked past Caroline at the door; there stood Damon.

Suddenly Caroline could feel his warm hands around her neck as he twisted he head until she fell to the floor, _"I'll keep her up here, hurry, she won't be out long."_

Elena quickly left the room giving one last look to her best friend that lay dead on the floor, and then Damon locked it.

Klaus was looking around the whole room for Caroline who had been gone for over 20 minutes and he began to get worried, even more when Stefan walked closer, _"Great party. What's the matter Klaus? Has you're date left you?"_

Klaus kept his eyes on his drink whilst replying, _"Oh do shut up Stefan, I haven't got time for this."_

"_Isn't that a shame, because I say you do."_ This forced Klaus to look up and meet Stefan's shimmering eyes.

Through gritted teeth, staring, _"And who says you have any power over me? I've gotten my family back, there's nothing that you can hold over me."_

"_Are you sure? Very well then, try and enjoy yourself Klaus. It is a party after all…"_ Stefan turned his back to Klaus, a slight grin on his face.

"_Stefan! What have you done?"_

He didn't turn back but replied, _"Who says I've done anything Klaus?"_

"_I swear if you've hurt her I'll -"_ Klaus moved forward, closer to Stefan but he swiftly turned around again.

"_You'll what? Rip out my heart? Go on then. I dare you."_ Klaus got even more frustrated as Stefan once again turned around and headed off into the mass of guests, all blending in as one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother, have you seen Caroline?"<em>

"_No Niklaus, I have not. Have you lost her?" _Elijah looked confused, but a cheeky grin appeared from the corners of his mouth.

"_Look brother, this is no joke. I'm worried for her. Especially since Kol is here, you know how he is."_ Klaus' voice was panicked and Elijah never knew his brother to be this worried for another is hundreds of years.

"_Very well brother. I will look for her tonight, there isn't much else to do. Why don't you ask mother if she can come up with some spell?"_ Elijah wanted to help Klaus.

"_No. I do not trust mother. She's been acting strange since she's come back."_ worry flushed over Klaus' face; mainly of the fact Caroline was still missing, even with this conversation going he was still searching with his mind.

"_That's because she's been dead for hundreds of years. Although, I see what you mean. It is a bit odd she hasn't killed you yet."_ With that Elijah smiled and strode off to seek the vampire Barbie. Klaus did the same, staring each time at Kol whenever he saw him; he could never trust Kol, he was always reckless and arrogant. That's why he was daggered first.

Klaus flew up the staircase and went to his room in case Caroline went there to hide, like he said she could if she wanted. But she wasn't there, but the door was unlocked. She had the only key, Klaus went in to investigate. There was someone behind him, but before he could turn a dagger was stabbed into his back; he was caught of guard. Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for waiting... Please review, I will love you forever!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The silence had been disturbed by whispering voices, a girl was whimpering and Klaus was confused, he couldn't remember what was going on...

_***flashback*** It was 1912, he was just travelling through the sea and then a sudden rush of alarms and screams echoed throughout the whole ship. Children and women crying, scared for their lives – men trying to re-ensure them and move them up to the deck._

_There was this young girl standing there alone crying, a cluster of people running towards her but no-one picked her up just ran past. Klaus looked at her, and then the rush of people. He couldn't bare it any longer, he strode towards the girl and picked her up into his arms with one quick swoosh. He then brushed swiftly past up towards the deck; the girl clinging to him so hard Klaus could feel her little fingernails digging into his neck._

_He got to one of the boats and sat her down inside, her tears still falling silently down her face, she only stared at the man who saved her life; saved her selflessly and to her he was her hero. Tears started forming in Klaus' eyes while the boat was slowly let down into the wild icy sea. And in the last moment, the little girl smiled at him and he smiled back without any effort, he only noticed what he was doing when all he could see was the black sea._

This turned into darkness and Klaus opened his eyes drowsily. The whimpering got louder and turned into little screams, Klaus tried to open his eyes but the darkness kept drawing him back in. Footsteps came closer towards him; he could feel the presence of someone standing inches away.

A woman with a soft voice whispered, _"Look whose awake."_

Klaus could feel his strength coming back but he opened his eyes to discover he was in a dark basement underground; his vision became clearer and noticed that they were still in the mansion.

There was no longer any more whimpering…

He looked over to the corner or the room there was a young woman lying in her own puddle of blood chained to shackles on the wall.

Klaus could feel so much anger rising up but before he could rip the ropes to shreds and fly into the hurting lifeless body on the floor .a syringe filled with dark green liquid was rushing through his veins and could feel his body getting weaker.

_"Let her go," _Klaus exclaimed,_ "just let her go she has nothing to do with this. I'm the one who locked you away, just let her go!"_

Esther stood in front of Klaus then shouted at him,_ "Look at you, you're pathetic! Why would you want to save this one little vampire after all of those other lives you killed and I had to suffer for! You're selfish and a monster, you deserve to see her suffer."_

_"Klaus…" _Caroline whimpered, _"Klaus, please…"_

At this point Klaus had tears in his eyes_, "Please, let her go. You can kill me, I don't care I deserve it. Just please let her go"_ he looked over to the beaten little blonde vampire, her eyes full of tears and sorrow, but they weren't frightened. Her dress had now been ripped, her hair half covered with blood, no longer showing the bright golden blonde but now dull and straw like.

Too afraid to speak her name otherwise he'd brake. He was trapped and it killed him inside. He could help her, when she was dying from the werewolf bite. But now he's helpless.

_"Please,"_ he whispered, with warm tears running down his face looking at the broken girl _"I… I love her…"_

Caroline's face turned from scared to confused, she moved and gently stood with her face turning once again with a trace of a smile, her eyes sparkling with happiness, _"I love you too Klaus"_

Then before Esther knew it she was on the floor; Klaus had ripped the ropes off of himself and hit her with the chair, as soon as he could he wrenched Caroline's chains from her and held her in a passionate embrace, they looked into each other's eyes both with tears of thankfulness.

_"Klaus…"_ but before Caroline could say anything his lips were back on hers, he could taste the blood and tears, but she wouldn't be hurt anymore.

Klaus moved and lifted her into his arms she held on to him tightly and they rushed up to the main house, there was no-one left inside so the party had finished.

Klaus walked up to his bedroom and laid Caroline on his bed. She was exhausted and her eyes were closing, she looked so peaceful from what just happened 5 minutes ago. He lay down next to her gently stroking her hair

_"You saved me"_ Klaus whispered into her ear.

Caroline turned to face him; her eyes now wide awake from his words, she stroked his cheek feeling his light stubble against her fingers. _"If it wasn't for you…"_

_"No Caroline, you saved me. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be like this, I hurt whoever gets close to me, actually I hurt anyone that I want because I can"_ Klaus tried to move away but Caroline kept him still, looking into his eyes, _"Look sweetheart, you're better off without me"_

_"Klaus please, you can't leave."_

_"Shh love, I won't leave you. Nothing will ever hurt you again, not as long as I'm here," _he wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up, _"You okay?" _Caroline nodded.

Klaus kissed her forehead then moved off of the bed, _"Where are you going?" _he walked to the bathroom and turned on the water,_ "What are you doing?" _asked Caroline as she sat up looking curious at the hybrid pouring scented liquid into the hot steamy bathtub.

_"C'mon, let's clean you up," _Klaus smirked as he held out his hand to her with his puppy dog eyes.

* * *

><p>He washes her back with a sponge, removing the dry blood from her soft flawless skin. He moves her wet golden hair to one side and gently pulling her head to one side for an entrance to her neck he slowly left wet kisses along from her shoulder up to her jaw. The warmth sensation of his touch sent Caroline's senses dazed, all she could feel is her skin burning from his lips.<p>

She had lost control of her mind; she didn't realize she had swung her head back giving the hybrid much more access, her hands on his naked thighs squeezing hard as the sensation flows to every inch of her of body.

In one swift turn she faces him, her hands holding onto the bathtub each side of his head as she lowers herself centimetres away from Klaus' face, as they look into each other's eyes Klaus gently grips Caroline's waist and lifts her onto himself slowly savouring her inside him before smoothly moving.

They can't take it any longer and mould their selves in each other, urgently locking lips and moving wilder into a frantic **'I don't want to lose you'** rhythm. Clutching to each other so hard fingernails made cuts.

They went so fast it was hard not to convulse straight away, _"Hold it sweetheart," _Klaus spoke against her swollen lips, _"I need you inside me. I want to keep you here forever."_

_"I love you Klaus" _Caroline whispered as she closed her eyes and lifted her head back.

_"Let go," _he breathed into her ear as straight away she cummed on cue, Klaus joined in from the sight of her.

Still inside Klaus, Caroline her head on top of his chest lightly moving her hand whilst playing with his chest hair. Klaus wrapped his arms around her naked body, once again stroking her head.

5 minutes later, Klaus replied to her earlier statement, _"I love you too Caroline"_ he murmured into her hair as he softly kissed her. She smiled and effortlessly closed her eyes.

_"Have you ever been in love before?"_

_"There were one or two women in the early centuries but nothing serious; I gave up on any kind of relationship when I was still human." _Klaus smiled as he could feel Caroline falling asleep in his arms _"Caroline my love, I think it's time to get you into bed…"_

_"I'm too tired for another round…" _Caroline spoke lazily.

Klaus kissed the top of her forward, _"That's not what I meant and you know it. Come on let's get you dry and ready for bed," _Klaus lifted her into his arms and gracefully got out of the bath. He wrapped Caroline in a towel and sat her on the stool in the bathroom. He then hurriedly dried his self and put his underwear back on.

He flew into the bedroom and brought back one of his t-shirts. He laid it on the counter and grabbed a fresh soft towel, _"I can't believe I'm going to do this," _he spoke under his breath and started to dry Caroline's damp wet hair, he could feel her losing consciousness so he used his hybrid speed and quickly dried all of her.

Klaus put his t-shirt on her then lifted her back into bed. _"What was it like when you were human?" _Caroline asked once she was in bed and relaxed cuddled up to Klaus.

He didn't answer her question only spoke, _"I'm just grateful that I'm alive now and that I've met you," _he lifted her face to his and kissed her lightly, _"Sleep well my love."_

Caroline nuzzled his chest and fell into a deep sleep, Klaus stay with her for a while before getting up. He put on some clothes and opened the door. He looked back at the baby vampire sleeping with a tender expression and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, the next chapter could possibly be the end! :(<br>Please inbox me of any suggestions of how you'd like the ending. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus went back down to the cellar to see if Esther was still there but she had gone. He searched the whole house until he found Elijah.

Elijah looked curiously at his brother, _"Where have you been Niklaus?"_

"_Oh you know, playing happy families…"_ Klaus strode around the empty room, _"getting kidnapped by your own mother, girlfriend being tortured. That kind of thing."_ He made a raw smile, knowing that the anger was building up in him.

Elijah shook his head; he knew his mother's wishes for them to be a family was too good to be true,_ "So she hasn't really forgiven you then. And is Caroline okay?" _he spoke with a lace of concern in his voice.

Klaus looked up, like he was looking through the ceiling to look up at her, _"Yes she's fine, just tired. She's resting upstairs."_ He looked down at his brother with worried eyes something Elijah hadn't seen in centuries,_ "Elijah dear brother, will you please keep an eye on her. Make sure she's safe."_

"_Of course Niklaus, Caroline seems to be important figure in your life." _He rested a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"_I'm in love with her."_ Klaus whispered tears mixed with happiness and regret,_ "Now enough of this, I have to find Esther before she tries to ruin my life again" _and he once again looked up at the ceiling towards where Caroline would be.

Elijah realised the trust Klaus had in him, Elijah nodded and rushed upstairs and sat in the chair opposite the bed where Caroline was peacefully dreaming. Klaus wiped the tears from his eyes and rushed out of the door to seek his mother, and make her pay for what she did to Caroline.

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up feeling that something was wrong, she opened her eyes and realised Klaus was gone. She shot straight up and shrieked when she saw Elijah; calming herself straight away recognising it was him.<p>

Elijah smiled, _"Good morning my dear"_

"_Where's Klaus?" _Caroline asked with a trace of fear. He promised that he would never leave her only last night and he wasn't even here, he had already broken his promise.

"_Do not worry, he will be back Caroline. He's just gone out for a bit" _Elijah spoke with his usual charm.

Caroline panicked with not having Klaus here,_ "He's gone looking for her hasn't he? What if he gets killed! He nearly died yesterday because of her, she's dangerous!" _she got out of bed then sat back down again, not knowing what to do.

"_Are you forgetting we're talking about Klaus here? My brother will be safe and he will return to you," _Elijah said with a little smirk. He rose and sat on the edge of the bed, looking straight at Caroline, _"however… I must say Caroline; I have never seen him like this before. I thought that he could never have any humanity still left in him."_

Caroline was confused with what Elijah was getting at, _"What are you saying?"_

Elijah smiled, _"I'm saying that in all these years my brother has never truly felt any feelings toward a woman. He's in love with you Caroline."_

Caroline smiled back, _"And I'm in love with him." _Remembering telling Klaus for the first time last night.

"_And by now you'll know the difficulties of being involved with our family. I must say I'm deeply sorry for what my mother did to you last night." _Elijah expressed, feeling guilty for even trusting his mother after being in denial about his mother's idea of being a family again. Knowing that what she was saying couldn't be true but believed it anyway.

After a few seconds of not saying anything, Caroline broke the silence, _"It wasn't your fault. If Elena and Esther never joined forces I wouldn't have nearly died."_

"_Elena? Elena was a part of this?" _Elijah asked curiously.

"_All I remember before I was kidnapped was talking to Elena, and then I'm guessing Damon broke my neck." _Caroline looked down at her hands,_ "And she's so quick to judge, when I was human Damon use to use me as his personal blood bag. And she forgives him! So called friend she is."_

Elijah got off the bed and went to the door, _"Get dressed, I need to go somewhere." _

Caroline realised she had only been wearing her underwear and Klaus' t-shirt, _"Why do I have to come?"_

He looked straight at her, his face serious but calm,_ "Because I promised my brother I'd keep an eye on you. If you think about it he didn't really break his promise – he still made sure someone was looking after you."_

She nodded,_ "Well then where are we going?"_

"_To see Elena. Now get dressed, I'll be outside." _Elijah strode out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Elijah knocked on the door of the Gilbert house with Caroline standing behind him. Elena answered with an expression of slight shock but warmth as she looked into the face of the familiar original, <em>"Elena"<em>

"_Elijah,"_ she said with a smile until she saw Caroline standing behind him, _"Care where did you go last night I was worried!"_

Caroline was just silent (for once) and then crossed her arms and turned her head around to look the other way.

"_Elena, from what I have heard from the events of last night, my mother wanted to kill Niklaus,"_ Elijah swiftly looked towards Caroline then back again at Elena, _"and also tortured your friend Caroline. I believe you were the last person to see Caroline before she was… attacked."_

Elena had a facial expression of complete shock, _"Caroline I'm so sorry! We only broke your neck so you would stay out of the way, we didn't know that they were going to involve you!"_

Caroline turned around and moved at vampire speed to Elena_, "Well they did Elena and luckily Klaus and I escaped!"_

"_He's still alive?"_ Elena asked with slight annoyance in her face.

"_Of course he is Elena no thanks to you! You are selfish and a hypocrite! Klaus is just the same as us! We hurt and killed people just to save ourselves." _Caroline could feel the anger building up in her.

"_To save ourselves! If we didn't –" _Elena started but Caroline soon interrupted.

"_Then we would be dead. But why do we have to live and let them die? You think Klaus is so evil from killing people just for fun, but what about what Damon did to me?" _Caroline was spiralling into a fury with Elena, a girl who was once a friend but now the enemy.

"_That was –" _Elena started but Caroline interrupted again, unable to stop and listen to all the excuses.

"_No Elena that was not different! He abused me, fed on me and compelled me, and you forgave him! He treated me like his own personal blood bag and when you found out it's like you didn't even care about what he did to me!" _

"_It was –" _Elena started once again but Caroline was so angry that she couldn't control it, her hand as forced its way through the air at vampire speed and before Elena knew it she was lying on the floor, her check burning with pain.

"_Consider that our break up,"_ Caroline turned back to face Elijah who looked to has a slight smirk on his face but then Damon rushed to attack Caroline, she was so energised she could of easily fought back but once she turned around Damon was also on the floor.

Elijah had defended with such style and broke Damon's back. Caroline looked back at Elena with disgust and carried on walking with Elijah, with Damon's threats, _"You're going to pay for that"_ being shouted at them.

After a quiet walk back near the mansion, Caroline decided to break the silence, _"Thanks, although I could have taken him you know"_

"_I have no doubt that you wouldn't have been able to, but Klaus told me to protect you and Damon looked as a threat."_ Elijah and Caroline looked at each other and smiled, Elijah stopped before reaching the mansion's drive way_, "Did Damon really do all those things to you?"_ he asked politely.

Caroline whispered, _"Yeah…"_ she looked down at the floor, _"It was before I was a vampire and shortly after Damon arrived into town; see Elena had Stefan so I decided that I would try and get the older brother. Then we used to have sex and well, he fed on me and compelled me. I was naïve and just so stupid."_

She shook her head, but Elijah reached out and put his hand on her arm, _"I never knew you back then so I can't say that you are not those things, but I can say that you aren't those things now. You're strong Caroline and smart, Niklaus is very lucky to have you in his lonely life."_ They both smiled once again, they went to walk back to the mansion and didn't notice Klaus was standing close listening to their conversation, his eyes looked sad.

"_Klaus,"_ Caroline rushed and hugged him, she held onto him as tight as she could and he did back, stroking her hair. He looked towards Elijah to give his thanks and Elijah nodded and walked back towards the woods. _"Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine sweetheart,"_ he rested his lips against her head, _"let's go inside"_

Once inside they sat inside the now familiar and surprisingly homely lounge, _"So how was your day?" _Klaus asked curiously.

"_Eventful… I kinda… slapped Elena."_ Caroline said with realisation of what she did, Klaus just smiled.

Caroline couldn't help it no more and asked, _"Did you find Esther?"_

He was silent for what seemed like a lifetime, _"Not yet. But I will, don't you worry about that"_ he said fiercely. _"But I don't want you to worry about that love."_ Klaus went and poured a drink, he then offered Caroline one, "it helps with relaxing"

Caroline smiled but politely replied, _"No thanks."_

"_I overheard what you and Elijah were saying – I hope you don't mind." _Klaus asked sincerely, sitting back down next to her on the sofa then looking into her deep blue eyes with her looking back into his.

"_No it's fine" _Caroline replied, however she broke his gaze.

"_His words are true though Caroline. You are strong, you're also independent and you can fight your own battles, you say what you mean, you're truthful,"_ Caroline kissed him, _"Not to mention that you're extremely beautiful and talented… especially in the bedroom"_ Klaus grinned as he moved him on to his lap, riding him.

"_Really? You're not too bad yourself, although you have had lots more experience than me since you're so old"_ she smirked as she kissed him once again. Things started to get more passionate and seconds later they were both in their underwear.

Suddenly the door thrashed open and in walked Damon, _"Interrupting am I?"_

"_How dare you, get out!" _Klaus spoke viciously, letting Caroline untangle herself from Klaus. Klaus then a foot away from Damon,_ "What do you want Damon?"_

"_I want your little girlfriend and your so righteous brother, oh and if we talking about things we want, I want you dead." _Damon snarled.

Klaus reacted as politely as he could he moved just millimetres away from Damon's face, _"Well, I'm not going to let you or anyone else do that, so I suggest you leave. **Now**. Before I rip out your heart" _he said with a sick smile.

Foolishly, Damon tried to punch Klaus and Klaus easily defended and broke his hand. Damon broke free and went to attack Caroline but Klaus pinned him to the floor. Damon then forced himself off, pushing Klaus into the wall and stabbing him through the stomach with one of the ancient swords on display, _"Klaus!"_ Caroline screeched and kicked Damon across to the other side of the room. She tried to pull the sword free from Klaus and the wall but it was stuck.

Damon found another sword and threw it in the direction of Caroline, _"Caroline_!" Klaus yelled, but she didn't turn around in time, the sword went straight through her chest. Caroline looked weak _"No!"_ he screamed. By this time, Caroline had already passed out on the floor.

The sword had been only a couple of millimetres away from Caroline's heart. Klaus took the sword out from his chest and threw it at Damon so fast, that Damon didn't have time to dodge. It caught him in the stomach and Klaus snapped his neck and threw him as far as he could away from his house.

Then the fastest he's ever gone, he went straight back to my blonde girl who was lying unconscious on the floor. He then carefully pulled out the sword, ensuring he didn't move it near her heart anymore. _"Oh Caroline…" _he whispered in her ear as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to bed for her to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please do review and follow :)<strong>


End file.
